


Mama

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [35]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Hermaphrodites, Intersex!Bruce, Prompt Fic, Protective Hulk, Team as Family, mentions of Transgender, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Contrary to popular believe… Hawkeye doesn’t see everything; he is only human after all. But when he catches sight of Hulk suddenly pausing in the middle of a level 3 Smash fit to crouch down and inspect some of the upturned rubble, hell yeah he’s noticing that!</i>
</p><p>"One of the reasons Bruce's father called him a freak is that Bruce was born a biological hermaphrodite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=30899972)
> 
> This is me attempting to make scientific sense out of a condition that has little to no true case studies of.  
> Please forgive the mistakes -.- I tried to take my limited knowledge of animal hermaphroditism and transgender hormone therapy to make sense of possibilities.

Contrary to popular believe… Hawkeye doesn’t see everything; he is only human after all. But when he catches sight of Hulk suddenly pausing in the middle of a level 3 Smash fit to crouch down and inspect some of the upturned rubble, hell yeah he’s noticing that!

-

“Mommy,” was cried amongst the tearing of metal and Hulk stilled. A high pitched whimpering was what led him to the teary-eyed child now shuffling away from him and glancing around. “Mommy?”

Hulk grunted and, carefully, picked up the sharp looking metal in the little girl’s way, smiling when she stepped out of hiding to look up at him. “Hulk help baby find Mama.”

The little girl didn’t even step away when Hulk’s giant hand swooped down to scoop her up and hold her to his chest as he started throwing debris out of his way as he looked for more hiding. “Mommy,” the child called as they went until she jumped and buried her face into his chest when something dropped in front of them that obviously wasn’t friendly.

Hulk planted a fist into the center of the thing and smashed it into the ground so quick he wasn’t even sure if it was one of the things he had previously been fighting or not. “NO HURT BABY!”

Once the thing was smashed, they moved on in their search. “Mommy,” was called, a little louder now that the child was calming down enough to get her voice steady.

Hulk caught the sound of voices nearby, “Mama,” he asked at the shrugging girl as he flipped a car out from in front of the doors to a little shop. More voices joined the one that caught his attention and the child skimmed over the faces and shook her head, sniffling. “Hulk find Mama for baby.” Hulk tapped the wall, making the window break so let the trapped people get out before moving on.

“Big Guy, what ya doing? We’re supposed to be smashing bad guys,” Metal Man kept fluttering in his way.

Hulk grunted and waved a hand at him, throwing him off his hover but not touching or smashing him, “Finding Mama, then Smash.”

Metal Man stilled in that, “Thinking,” way and Hulk just trudged on.

“Where the hell is he going?” Hulk’s eyes rolled at Starman’s voice sounding from Metal Man’s armor.

“He’s being a good Samaritan, give him a rest Cap.” Metal Man didn’t seem like he was convinced but he jetted off to leave Hulk to his search.

“Emily,” was shouted and Hulk held the now squirming child tighter. “MOMMY!”

“Stay still baby, Hulk take to Mama,” Hulk grumbled but smiled when the child wouldn’t stay too still as he stepped over the sharp rubble to set the child down near her mother.

“Alright, you found mama, ready to smash now Big Guy?” Hulk smiled at mother and daughter hugging each other before the mother picked her up to take her to safer ground. “Hulk? Big Green, ya with me?”

Hulk shook his head and blinked hard at Metal Man before nodding and following after to get back to the smashing.

-

“There something we need to know about Jolly Green?” Bruce blinked up from his book at the miniature assembling of Avengers.

“Is this an intervention?”

Clint laughed, “No Doc, it’s not.”

“Good, ‘cause turning into an enormous rage monster isn’t my drug of choice anyway, isn’t even a gateway drug.”

“You’ve been around Tony far too long doctor,” Natasha smirked as Tony made his protest known before setting down next to him.

“It shows, doesn’t it? Wait, does he count as a gateway… ya know what, don’t answer that’s a ‘yes’.”

“That’s just mean Banner!” Bruce smiled at Tony nudging his shoulder as he flopped down on his other side.

“Seems Katniss caught sight of Hulk going all mother hen over some little girl lost in the fight and he refused to do anything except find her mom and smash anything bad that got near her.”

“Didn’t know hens were green,” Bruce mumbled softly as he tried to go back to his book.

“That’s really not the point.”

“Hulk likes children, he always has. As long as he’s not full on pissed off beyond reason he has and will drop everything to protect a child. It’s just, I don’t even know, instinct maybe?” This time when Bruce turned back to his book everyone instantly knew it was a dismissal. End of story.

-

Clint blinked from the air vent at Bruce drawing up a needle and shifting his waistband down just enough to find a soft spot to inject it. “Doc, haven’t we had the talk before about testing things on yourself?”

Bruce winced at the sudden interruption before fumbling with the needle and clenching his eyes shut, expecting the sound of glass. When the needle merely ‘tinked’ off the floor he sighed at the wonders of non-glass instruments before frowning at the now unsterile needle. Well, not that that part of the problem would hurt him… “Clint, what have I said about sneaking up on me? Ever…”

“Sorry Doc, but you know the rules… No using yourself as a guinea pig.”

“I’m not, Clint,” Bruce grumbled as he grabbed up the needle before thinking better of it and discarding it into the sharps box. “It’s just something to keep me balanced.”

Clint just blinked at him, unconvinced. “You’re expecting me to swallow that?”

“Take a look,” Bruce picked up the bottle, “It’s just testosterone with a touch of Zinc thrown in to help keep my copper balanced out during… Well, let’s just say that the last thing you want in your house if a PMSing Hulk.”

Clint blinked at the bottle before his brows shot up and he made this totally stunned face. “Oooooh, okay, I get it.” Bruce blinked as Clint set the bottle back down and wondered toward the door, so deep in thought (or maybe confusion) that if JARVIS hadn’t opened it for him Bruce was pretty sure he’d have walked head first into it.

He just shrugged at the closing door before going back to drawing up a fresh dose.

-

“Wait, slow down,” Steve waved a hand as Clint rambled to the rest of the stunned Avengers. “Bruce is what?”

“Transgender, well he didn’t come out and say it but still,” Clint mumbled as he shrugged, “The signs are there. I caught him taking his T shots this morning. Did any of you know this?”

“Okay, T? Transgender?”

“Oh, right, modern thing. It basically means someone that was born with the wrong gender. Like a male that acts and thinks like a female. Transgender is someone that’s fixed that with hormones and surgery so they’re outside matches their inside.”

“Oh, okay. And T?”

“Testosterone supplements to help an FtM, Female to Male, stay under Male status at least hormonally.”

“Oh, got it. And you think Bruce is a Transgender FtM?”

“I just caught him using T and last I checked rage monsters don’t need the energy boost…”

“Uh, isn’t there a little problem with, um-“ Steve took one glance at Natasha and seemed in capable of continuing his sentence while Natasha just rolled her eyes.

“Look, I’ve seen pretty much all of Bruce and yeah he’s all male and last I checked, back in his time I’m pretty sure they didn’t have the technology to fully duplicate passing male genitalia.”

“Natasha’s right,” everyone jumped at Bruce’s voice. “They couldn’t, and for the record I’m not transgender.”

“Okay, then what’s with the T injections?” Bruce gave a nervous smile before scratching at his neck. “Don’t even try to cute your way out of this Doc…”

“I’m, well, when I was born my chromosomes identified as male, but-”

“But?”

“Physically, I uh… well that was a different story. They decided since my DNA identified me as male that I would be raised male but my body was a little, split about the decision?”

Tony’s brows scrunched as he blinked, “Ambiguous-”

Bruce shook his head, “Nope, everything’s fully functional and completely normal, well with the exception,” he gave that pained smile again as he looked down.

“Wow,” Tony jerked at the unintended reaction. “I mean… are we supposed to be using neutral pronouns or something, ‘cause if ‘big guy’s been making you uncomfortable-”

“No Tony, it’s fine. I’ve always identified as male, well except hormonally…” Bruce just shrugged at the concerned looks he was getting, “Don’t worry about it, I just take a few extra vitamins every few weeks to keep everything balanced out.”

“Like Testosterone?”

“That I only have to take… uh, once a month or so?” Bruce nervously scratched at his scalp while everyone blinked at him. “It’s to keep- her in check,” the moment he started the sentence he knew he’d messed up.

“Her,” at least three voices parroted as Bruce gave that pained smiled.

“Yeah, I, uh… I identify as male but-” Steve’s jaw dropped as he broke in, “Hulk doesn’t.”

“Not exactly, no. He, well I’ve always called him ‘the other guy’ but he’s definitely closer to female in mentality.”

Clint was the first one to facepalm while Tony rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, “No wonder he only ever grunts at me when I call him ‘big guy’…”

Bruce shook his head, trying to hold back laughter, “Physically he identifies as male Tony, don’t worry about pronounces, he’s- uh, a lot more like me than I really want to admit there. Hulk’s just, more like a mama bear than anything. Attack anything that gets between her and her kids?” Bruce offered when at least two people furrowed brows at him, Natasha being one of them. Natasha smirked a little but it was just barely noticeable to most people that knew to look for it.

“Explains the kid the other day,” Clint mumbled as Steve just rubbed his eyes.

“Why didn’t I think of that before?”

“Too worried about the fight Cap,” Tony patted his arm then frowned at Bruce, “Wait, then that little shooing thing he did-?”

“Shooing?” Bruce blinked, a little worried.

“Yeah, don’t give me that look he just waved me off when I went to ask him what he was doing. He didn’t even touch me.” Bruce sighed in relief. “What I mean is; Hulk identifies us as his?”

Bruce’s lips pressed together as he bit his lip and looked away.

“No fucking way!” Clint was positively grinning.

Tony laughed laughed and hugged Bruce’s shoulder, “This actually explains a lot, you realize that right?”

“Hopefully it does, I just don’t want to think of what might happen if I can’t keep everything balanced well enough and he, she, or us go flying off the handle just because of a hormone imbalance…”

“Relax big guy! Hulk would never hurt her kids, right?”

Bruce gave a little bit of a forced laugh before relaxing, “Right.”

-

Clint was still trying to keep his lunch down after the repeated gut shots he’d received just before he went down for the count and spat blood at the floor as the two guards glared at him. “What? Coulda spit it in your face, maybe next time,” another shot, this one higher up, had him gasping and curling in on himself as he tugged at the shackles around his wrists. This time he didn’t exactly try to keep blood off his captor’s shoes when he couldn’t stop coughing. “Nice punch… your daughter teach it to ya?” Clint grinned up at the suddenly befuddled goon before he caught a left cross to the jaw, knocking him sprawling. “Okay, that one was a little better.” Clint went sailing back across the floor into the wall at the sudden kick before he sat up coughing with laughter. “Missed your calling, shoulda played soccer.”

“What are you grinning about? You into pain or somethin’?” Goon two grumbled while grabbing the other’s arm to keep him under control.

Clint just grinned wider and shook his head, never once letting his eyes leave the two confused idiots.

“Then what the hell ya laughin’ about?!”

Clint coughed hard as he tried to chuckle a little harder before dropping his head back against the wall and letting his eyes fall shut and he grinned. “MAMA!”

Clint must have passed out for a few minutes after that, he couldn’t remember much before the roar and sudden crashing, he woke up nuzzling into a giant green shoulder with one large hand rubbing his back as he tried to cough up what remained of his lungs and laugh at the same time. “Thanks,” a low, soothing, rumble was his only response as Hulk lifted him to look him over. “Damn Jade Jaws, we’re gonna have to talk to Bruce about getting a shave… starting to look like the bearded lady,” Clint mumbled as he started losing consciousness again.

Hulk just chuckled and held him close, “Sleep baby, Mama here.”

 


End file.
